The present invention concerns screw conveyors particularly adapted for handling agglomerated metal turnings and scrap from machining operations, and more particularly concerns a feed assist for use with a chip screw conveyor.
Agglomerated metal scrap from machining and lathe operations is difficult to handle since the metal scrap material is intertwined and twisted, and is very abrasive. Problems arise when trying to convey this agglomerated metal scrap since it bunches up and bridges across side portions of a conveyor chute, preventing the conveyor screw from engaging the scrap material and thus making the screw ineffective. The metal scrap material will also form "tumbleweed" like masses that roll along a top of the conveyor screw against the operating direction of the conveyor screw. Accordingly, a feed assist is required that is relatively simple, and that will function in the environment of agglomerated metal scrap without itself causing a conveyor plugging problem. Further, it is preferable that any feed assist be compatible with existing equipment so that it is retrofitable.
Accordingly, an improved apparatus and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.